Daddy's Little Girl
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Neighbors. That's what they were all along and never knew until one night getting caught changed everything.
1. The Girl Next Door

AN: Life, health, being lazy, writer's block = all equals to long hiatuses and no new stories let alone new chapters. So as I get my brain to start firing up again – here's a story based on a thing I read on the most magical trolling website on the world wide web – Tumblr.

Summary: Neighbors. That's what they were all along and never knew until one night getting caught changed everything.

Daddy's Little Girl

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Girl Next Door

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cherry lollipop dyeing his tongue a bright shade of red, he continued to suck as he concentrated on placing the stencil straight on the empty brick wall. Fighting back a yawn he finished placing it and wiped his black stained hands on a white dirtied rag; ready to pack his things and go, he signaled his friends that he was heading home for the night.

Whines and groans were heard as they begged him not to go, he was their best look out when it came to the cops but just as much as the best – he was also the one to always sacrifice himself, always letting his friends escape into the dark night and he'd have to sit in the police station for hours waiting until bail.

He was just that much of a loyal friend and loved greatly for it. After all, he was their leader.

"Come on, Vani! The night is still young and so are we!" a spiky blond with watering blue eyes begged.

He chuckled and ruffled his cousin's hair, "Not tonight Ven, I'm tired and still have homework to do"

Ven – his cousin was the second in command and as such, he would have to be the eyes and ears for everyone tonight.

With living on such a small island, there wasn't much of a turf war or competition when it came to graffiti on the walls. If anything, they were creating art on the walls for all to see, constantly changing it and never just tagging a wall with their names. That was just stupid.

Vani yawned loudly, his body begging for sleep as he waved to everyone and made his way home. He had done his part of the job already for them – the stencil. All they had to do was color it in and that'd be the end of it.

In the morning the town would have a new piece of art to admire and the police, depending on their mood, would be on his case or not. Since it was no competition between factions – they weren't a gang – they all knew it was high school students from D.I. High and the most notorious of the bunch was seventeen year old Vanitas.

Making his way home to sleeping parents and a fifteen year old kid brother that he was sure was fighting sleep just to cover his absence from his room – Vanitas put his freezing hands into his black jean pockets and hummed a tune as he walked along the sidewalk with the view of the ocean not far away.

The town had a sixteen and younger curfew so if the cops caught him – they couldn't say anything but due to his notorious record, he was good as spending the night in jail for as long as they wished for. Vanitas had the worst luck ever and it didn't help that he had evidence dried up on his hands like the proof of black acrylic spray paint on his pale rough hands. Groaning and titling his head down when he heard the sirens and that all too familiar static buzzing voice telling him to stop walking, Vanitas stopped in his tracks, waiting for the cop car to pull up and roll down their window.

"Pretty bold of you to leave early from the party, now isn't it Vanitas?" the cop smirked as he unlocked the car, "Get in, punk" the officer said as Vanitas silently obeyed and sat in the back. Putting his hoodie over his head and crossing his arms, he silently thought of how he was going to explain this one to his parents this time. He was starting to run out of clever excuses and he was pretty sure he was grounded until he was sixty five.

"Where did you and those hooligans you command destroy private property with graffiti this time?" the cop asked as Vanitas bit his bottom lip trying to hide his smirk as he answered in the most sincere way he could, "I wasn't out with my friends tonight, sir" he almost wanted to bust a gut in laughter, the D.I. police force was a joke but he was would give them that respect they 'deserved' just to kiss ass.

The cop looked at him narrowing his eyes through the mirror but having a hard time seeing the boy shrouded in darkness behind the metal bars that divided the front and back. Just as he was about to say something to Vanitas, his phone started ringing. Sighing, he picked it up, "I can't talk right now, honey, I have a seventeen year old punk in the back of my cop car, I'm running him to the station- what, no I'm not going to ask him that, he's no good for you young lady- no, don't tell your mother- ugh, fine, fine, I'll ask the punk, hold on" the cop grumbled and cleared his throat, "Hey, my daughter wants to know if you're cute"

"I want to say yes, sir" Vanitas said loud and clear hoping that his daughter could hear.

The cop was about to reply back to his daughter when he growled, "No he does not, I'm telling you he's bad news, there's no way in hell I'm letting him go – Xion, no, don't you dare blackmail me little lady – Xion no, don't put your mother into this, argh, fine but just this once you hear me?" he hung up on her as he passed by the police station and took Vanitas straight home.

Stopping at his house, the cop unlocked the doors, "Okay, get out"

Vanitas wasn't a person you had to tell twice so he thanked the officer in the most sugar coated way he possibly could and bid him a goodbye and a safe drive back to the station and made his way inside his house. Quietly unlocking the door and twisting the knob slowly, Vanitas made his way inside the dark living room where he found the tv muted and his kid brother snoring on the couch covered with a blanket that was dragging on the carpeted floor with his fully black furred, golden amber eyed wolf husky on the couch guarding.

The wolf dog's ears perked as he wagged his tail seeing his master home. "Cerberus" Vanitas whispered as the dog lowly barked, his glowing eyes getting closer as he made his way to his master. Vanitas chuckled and lightly petted him as he walked up to the couch taking a pillow and smacking his little brother awake.

Choking on his saliva, he shot up from the couch in a panic, "I'm awake!" he yelled as he looked around the dark room seeing Vanitas and Cerberus happily wagging his tail. "Oh, you're finally home, man what took you so long?" he complained as Vanitas yawned again, "Long night, I'll explain in the morning. Anyways, it's late, so go to your room to sleep, Sora" he ordered as he made his way upstairs with Cerberus right behind him.

Sora quickly turned off the tv and dragged his blue blanket upstairs with him as some of the steps creaked as he made his way up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning the smell of pancakes and bacon being cooked wafted into his room as Vanitas laid awake in bed, engulfed by his fluffy black and red checkered comforter. Cerberus laying right next to him as he thought about last night. "Xion, huh" he lowly whispered to himself, remembering the name of the officer's daughter. He was intrigued to say the least and he knew that once interested, he would stop at nothing to meet her.

Heading downstairs, Vanitas entered the kitchen where his mom was cooking, dad reading the paper and drinking coffee, and Sora was scarfing down a stack of pancakes with a tall glass of milk. Vanitas quickly leaned in and kissed his mother's cheek as he took a piece of toast with butter and made his way out.

"You're not going to have any breakfast?" his mother asked as he shook his head, "Nah, not that hungry"

"Did you try to stay out of trouble last night?" his father asked as he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "We're not having this conversation in jail now right? I promise I was good and now I gotta go. See ya" Vanitas saluted with two fingers and marched off. Sora would usually ask him if he could go along too but he was currently preoccupied.

Walking out with Cerberus right beside him, they made their way down the street to his aunt's house where he took the spare key that was hidden underneath the welcome mat and entered the house without the need to knock. Inside the house, he could smell the breakfast foods being cooked as loud noises of police sirens and explosions came right out of the living room.

First entering the kitchen, he greeted his aunt and uncle and made his way to where the boys were. Inside the living room, he found his cousin Roxas in an intense racing competition with his girlfriend Namine. Sitting right next to them on the floor were his cousin Ven, and friends Riku, Axel, and Terra.

"What's the bet this time?" Vanitas asked making his presence known as everyone greeted him as Roxas gritted his teeth as Namine was in first place.

"Winner picks the next challenger and whoever wins the most rounds gets a free pass the whole week from everything, including paying for taco tuesday. Loser pays for all no matter what it is!" Ven groaned as he threw the white erase board at Vanitas as he caught it and laughed seeing that Namine was in the lead.

"I don't know about you all but I'm calling quits. I'm going paopu hunting with Sora" Riku excused himself, the second youngest of the group at only sixteen years old with Sora being the youngest of the group at fifteen years old.

"Paopu hunting? What for?" Vanitas asked.

"He's your brother, you should know" Riku stuck out his tongue.

"He's your best friend" Vanitas countered with his own pierced tongue showing off the black barbell tongue ring.

"He's finally going to confess to Kairi" Riku simply said as he made his way to the door.

At that, everyone paused what they were doing as they stared at Vanitas.

"What?" he asked completely clueless.

"DUDE!" they yelled at him.

"Fine, fine! Sheesh!" Vanitas yelled as he ran down the street trying to catch up to Riku as he whistled catching his attention.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Proof or-" Vanitas huffed, "or it didn't happen!" he panted trying to catch his breath. You'd think constantly running away from the cops would have him in better shape. He threw a polaroid camera at Riku and made his way back to his cousins.

Back inside the house, Vanitas crossed his arms and leaned against the entrance to the living room. "So what's the big deal with Sora confessing?" he knew that Sora liked this fourteen year old girl named Kairi but he was too much of a chicken to confess. The curse of being a young shy boy.

"This is his first crush, Vani. Didn't you get nervous and sweaty when you had a crush on a girl when you were his age?" Namine asked as a crash noise came from the tv as she totaled Roxas' racing car.

"ARGH!" Roxas yelled, "I love you but right now I hate you so much you vixen" Roxas glared at her as Vanitas thought of the past and if he's ever stuttered or gotten sweaty palms from liking a girl so much and of course he couldn't forget the loud thundering noise of his fast beating heart. "Uh, no" was his simple reply getting Namine's attention again.

She sighed, "Guys" she rolled her eyes, "Just know that this is a big deal and an even bigger deal for the girl he's about to confess to"

"Sure, whatever you say" Vanitas said as he whistled causing Cerberus to howl and wag his tail, "Cerberus and Ven, you're coming with me" he ordered as Ven got up leaving his controller with Axel and Terra who were too engrossed in the competition between Roxas and Namine to even notice.

"If you leave now, you're forfeiting bro" Roxas warned Ven as Ven puckered his lips and whimpered.

"Taco tuesday!" Ven cried, "Do you know how freakin' big our group is?!"

"I do and I'm not the idiot who came up with the bright idea to challenge Namine at video games" Vanitas chuckled as he opened the front door, "She's a video game protégé. Her dad is a video game animator and her mom is a character design after all. Namine's been born into video game royalty, always had first dibs on games before they were even released to the public, always has ever since we were little kids. She's your brother's girlfriend, you should have known this and more so that dumbass for thinking he even had a chance at beating her"

Ven's jaw almost dropped as he hung his head low and extended his arm, taking hold of Vanitas' red jacket and followed him silently. Cerberus barked, wagging his tail, as if he were mocking Ven.

Not knowing where they were going, Ven smacked into Vanitas' back as he abruptly stopped in front of a house.

"Ow" Ven rubbed his forehead as got up from the ground dusting himself off as he titled his head in confusion, "Umm… why are we in front of your number one favorite police officer's house?" Ven asked raising an eyebrow as Vanitas made his way to the nearest tree and started climbing it.

"Espionage" Vanitas simply said and climbed all the way up, sitting on a branch and trying to figure out which room looked the most feminine.

"Dude!" Ven whispered, "What if we get caught! My mom thinks you're already a bad influence as it is!"

Vanitas genuinely laughed at that causing him to almost fall out of the tree, "Good thing you're not dating me" Vanitas looked down, "I could do a lot worse" he winked at his cousin as he continued his spying.

Ven fumed as he looked out for Vanitas who was currently acting like the town's peeping tom. Tapping his foot and pacing around, Ven yawned as he looked down at his wrist, reading the time on his watch. "Vaaaaanitas, feed me" Ven whined, "I can't go on without tacos… we've been at this for over two hours now. Nothing's happened" Ven continued as he walked closer to the tree and looked up, "FEED ME" he desperately begged, trying to shake the tree to see if Vanitas would fall out and give him attention.

Vanitas sighed, disappointed that he couldn't see this Xion girl that's been clouding his mind all day. He knew for sure that her room was the one nearest to the tree seeing as how he could make out a couple of music posters, a wall filled with photos, and christmas lights decorating the ceiling.

Jumping down with a loud thud, Vanitas took a crying Ven by the hand and made his way with him and Cerberus to their usual hangout. The town was so small that they didn't really care if pets entered the restaurant and they were regulars so over time the employees eventually got over their fear of the mixed wolf husky hybrid and grew accustomed to seeing the happy black gentle giant.

"Hey, Vani!" Olette – a waitress at the restaurant greeted them as she bend down and let Cerberus run up to her, wagging his tail and licking her face. "Who's a good boy!" she smiled and gave the dog a small doggy treat that she kept in the pockets of her orange waist apron.

Now that she was satisfied she finally gave her full attention to the guys as Vanitas dragged a dramatic Ven to the nearest booth. Olette rolled her eyes as she placed her cold hand gently against Ven's forehead, "My boyfriend's sweating like a pig, are you sure you weren't trying to kill him out there in that heat and aren't you sweating with that jacket on, Vani?" Olette asked as Vanitas shrugged as Ven dropped his head onto the table top and mumbled, "Can't… go… on… tacos…" closing his eyes, he continued repeating himself as Olette leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?" she asked no one in particular as Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you boys something nice and cold to drink" she said making her way into the kitchen and placing their usual order.

Once fully hydrated once again, Ven ate two plates, consisting of four tacos each, as Vanitas slowly made his way through a bbq chicken hamburger and onion rings. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he ignored Ven and Olette's flirting as she cooed and made her childish boyfriend happy.

He wondered what he would say to this Xion girl once he met her face to face and why was he even interested? Was it just because she was an officer's daughter? Did he like the idea of being that bad boy so badly that he wanted to seduce what he assumed to be daddy's little good girl? And to think they were literally neighbors. She must be the same age as him or at least a year younger, he wouldn't bother if she were like fourteen or fifteen let alone a little girl.

He sighed as his lips touched an onion ring, holding it in place for a few seconds, he finally opened his mouth again and ate it. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly freaking out, he was terrified to find out she was just a kid. What if she wasn't daddy's little princess? What if she was really a brat or even worse – one of those fake plastic barbies.

He would be devastated to find out she was just a robot with the brain the size of a peanut. Vanitas let out another sigh and coughed when he realized he had accidentally taken a sip from Ven's weird soda concoction.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Vanitas coughed again acting like a cat with a hairball stuck in its throat as Ven shrugged, "My usual mixture"

"Which is?" Vanitas asked him as Ven pointed to the different options of sodas, "All of them" he smiled and ordered a third plate of tacos. "More please!"

Vanitas cringed and took a bite out of his burger, giving the rest to Cerberus who was busy happily eating a bowl filled with french fries and a meat patty.

"Do me a favor and watch Cerberus for a bit, I'm going for a walk" Vanitas said as he walked out of the restaurant needing to be alone to get swallowed into his deep thoughts again.

"Sure thing!" Ven called out as he coughed, choking as Olette patted his back and made him drink some of his soda to help him.

Vanitas walked to the shore of the beach, the dock with the boats visible from where he walked as he looked towards the horizon seeing the sun set and the smaller island they would occasionally hang out at in the distance about a mile or so away.

He figured that nothing was set in stone yet not until he confirmed things for himself as he deeply sighed again. He didn't know what he wanted out of this but all he knew was that this Xion girl had intrigued him and he couldn't explain the why. He was just interested.

Figuring that it would all have to wait until Monday, Vanitas made his way back to the restaurant. Later that night, the group – Sora included all set out to the small island where they had a bonfire and just roasted marshmallows as the wind and tidal waves picked up and the night grew colder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunday was a bore with the exception of everyone gathering for movie night at Axel's place since he lived alone and his apartment was big enough to accommodate the entire group.

Monday soon came and Vanitas wasted no time to ask his junior class around for a girl named Xion. All resulting in dead ends as he stood against his locker and began smashing his head against it until Roxas and Axel stopped him on their way to class.

"Whoa, what's eating you up dude?" Axel asked as Vanitas groaned, "I can't find this girl named Xion…"

"Xion? Why are you looking for her?" Roxas asked as Vanitas' eyes widened as he suddenly and abruptly grabbed Roxas' shoulders and shook him, "Tell me or I'm not making a new stencil!"

Knowing that Vanitas' was the best at making stencils, Roxas quickly spoke up, "She's a sophomore in my class, she's pretty smart so she skipped a grade so she's a sophomore with junior creds!" Roxas shut his eyes, squeezing them tight, knowing that whenever Vanitas would get excited over something he could be very unpredictable.

Vanitas wanted to laugh, no wonder he couldn't find her. "Tell her that your boss said that she better leave her bedroom window open tonight" Vanitas said as he quickly ran to his class that he was already twenty minutes late to.

Roxas opened his eyes as he and Axel stared at each other in confusion, "Boss?" Roxas said, "Bedroom window?" Axel questioned, they both shrugged and made sure to pass on the very cryptic message to Xion.

Going inside into their own classroom, Axel sat in the front due to his poor eyesight as Roxas sat behind Xion in the back as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around, "Uhh… hiya. I just wanted to let you know that… well… don't be alarmed if my idiot cousin surprises you. He's kinda spontaneous like that and he can be kinda unpredictable at times but I assure you he's completely harmless" Roxas scratched his head as Xion raised an eyebrow, nodding, "Umm… okay, thanks" she smiled and turned to face the front.

Class started soon after as Xion stayed alert and waited for said guy surprising her but it never came.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Which Chap. Two won't be much of a long wait.

The initial goal is at least five chapters but who knows, it might be shorter or longer than that.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

I just own this story idea that was inspired by a thing I randomly read on Tumblr and just going from there and making it my own thing.

Ps. If you follow any of my other KH stories, The Artist is most likely the next one to get updated. Chap. Two is on its way for that one!


	2. Right Here

AN: This is different/faster from my usual way of uploading/updating stories so, therefore I won't have much to say for this chap so here we go~

Thank you for the lovely review! I love knowing what ya think! Feedback's always great~ :]

So enough of my blabbering, happy reading!

Right Here

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting at her desk all night, Xion worked on her homework as she remembered her classmate Roxas actually speaking to her for the very first time. She didn't really socialize with the juniors since they held some kind of weird grudge against her for technically being a sophomore placed in advanced classes.

She had waited for this guy – Roxas' cousin to spontaneously surprise her all day keeping alert and nothing happened. Coming home she figured she would get surprised on her walk home and still nothing so she just entered her house, changed into comfortable sweats and ate dinner, right after, well here she is – working on her homework. She signed as she opened the window, it was getting a bit stuffy inside anyways, completely forgetting what Roxas had told her with his cryptic message about leaving her bedroom window opened from earlier in class. As she opened it, she heard a voice say, "Finally" as she furrowed her brow and leaned out of her window to find a tall dark figure sitting on the branch of the tree closest to her bedroom.

"I already donated to the blood bank not along ago, thanks" she whispered so her dad wouldn't wake up and find out.

"Relax, I'm not here to suck your blood or anything. I just wanted to… talk, to meet you really" Vanitas whispered back as he steadied himself on the branch.

"Meet me?" she asked surprised, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I should be thanking you for saving my ass last Friday night" he said as she smiled, "You were that guy that my dad was taking to the station"

"Yeah and it's not my first time going, hell, I bet they have a spot just reserved for me whenever I go" he darkly chuckled as she titled her head, crossing her arms.

"Hmm" she hummed as she just continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked her as he held onto the tree.

"Are you really a bad boy?"

"Why, do you like them?"

"Perhaps"

"Then I'm the baddest one of them all. I'm pretty notorious around these islands you know"

"Oh, really?"

"You bet, I'm real bad. Want me to show you what a day's like in the life of a bad boy?"

"Sure, when can we start?" she asked him as his eyes widened, he didn't really think that she would agree.

"Are you sure?" he asked once to make sure.

Nodding she smiled, "Positive" she assured him as she asked, "So tell me Mr. Bad Boy, what's your name?

"Vanitas" he answered.

"That's an unusual name" she commented.

"Eh, it's latin" he shrugged.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "I like it" she said as she quickly locked her door and turned off the main lights as she flicked on her christmas lights making the room dim and made her way out the opened window with Vanitas' help as he coughed and took her hand. She was warm compared to him who was sitting in that tree waiting for her to open her window for the past three hours.

He knew his friends would be out and about divided into small groups working together as he quickly sent them a text message letting them know that there was a change of plans and that they would be hanging out on the small island tonight which everyone was fine with.

He knew that if he were to show her their areas where they would regularly put art up on, let alone their small garage studio where they would work at, she could potentially get caught along with them or plainly rat them out. He didn't trust her too much yet seeing as she was the daughter of his number one police officer but she was slowly proving that she wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen just like her old man who worked under the bogus law.

Gathering everyone up at the beach to take the boats together, Vanitas made his way with Xion as they greeted him with hugs, high fives, and special secret handshakes. He introduced Xion and the group warmly welcomed her in with waves not wanting to get her dirtied and covered with acrylic paint.

"I brought the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate" Roxas lifted the bag filled with the food.

"I brought the meat to grill, charcoal, and pit. TACOS BABY!" Ven winked and air fisted the sky.

"I brought the soda since none of you babies can even have alcohol" Terra laughed, being the eighteen year old senior of the group.

"Umm… Vanitas… it's almost midnight, why did they bring meat to grill?" Xion whispered leaning into him, "We're about to sacrifice a virgin" he teased as he saw a brief change on her features.

"Told you that we're bad, that, and my weirdo cousin really likes tacos, besides everything tastes better at midnight" he cleared up seeing how tense she got.

Nodding, she silently followed them to the boats as they took two separate ones to transfer everyone over. Once on the small island everyone went straight to work to set up everything for their mini feast as Xion sat down on the sandy ground hugging herself as the waves rippled closer as the wind slowly picked up.

She watched as Vanitas laughed and chased after a little miniature younger version of himself around the shoreline as they neared the water until he; being taller, took advantage and head locked his mini-me as he struggled to get out of the hold laughing as Vanitas continued to ruffle his brown spiky hair.

Taking a break, Vanitas returned to her trying to catch his breath as Ven set up the fire and started to prepare the meat for the tacos. "So I'm guessing that he's your little brother?" Xion asked as Vanitas nodded, "I don't normally let my kid brother come out with us since I don't want him getting any marks on his personal record but if we head out to the small island, I'll let him come along since there's no coast guard and it's not like the police are stupid enough to come arrest us on public island property" he explained as he watched Sora and Riku fight over a bag of marshmallows.

"It must be nice to have such a large group of friends" she whispered leaning into his shoulder as he relaxed when his muscles started tensing feeling her get closer to him. She wasn't used to staying up this late or even being surrounded by so many people near her age. She didn't have a very large group of friends herself but she was glad to know that Namine was a part of this group, not knowing that she was dating Roxas. She had known Namine since at least middle school.

She found that everyone was really nice and friendly, especially Vanitas who seemed aloof and 'bad' but she felt the most comfortable around him, it was almost strange seeing as how they were practically neighbors and she's only know him for a short few hours now.

As soon as her dad would come home from work, he wouldn't speak of his patrols or bring up anything going on at work simply leaving everything at work as soon as he opened the front door. So, she naturally had no idea who Vanitas was or the personal record or charges he's made with getting caught all the time.

He could probably break and win the town's world record for most times getting caught for disturbing, vandalizing, and damaging private and public property. She admitted that if she didn't feel so lonely, she would be declared crazy before being caught dead with what her dad called 'hooligans'

She knew that it was almost cliché to think that she was a good girl that was attracted to a bad boy. She honestly didn't know what she felt but she felt like humoring Vanitas by taking his offer to be shown this 'wild' and 'daring' life of a bad boy. That, and she was getting tired of her homework, desperately needing a break and being thankful that it was a Friday night, well, more like early Saturday morning now.

"So… Sora is your little brother and Ven and Roxas are your twin cousins? And you said that Ven is the older twin?" Xion asked as Vanitas tested to see if she remembered everything he just told her.

"Hard to believe, right? Ven acts like the little brother while Roxas can be a lot more mature… at times. They're both idiots, okay?" Vanitas finished as Xion giggled.

"Moving on, what else have you learned?" he tested.

"Terra and Aqua are both seniors and dating, Ven's girlfriend couldn't make it since she's probably sleeping by now but her name is Olette, Roxas and Namine are dating, Namine being video game royalty, umm… Sora and Riku are best friends, hmm… Axel's best friend is Roxas, and he's single, and that you're kinda the leader of the group and everyone looks up to you and I'm guessing that your girlfriend couldn't make it either…?"

"If said girlfriend existed, I don't think that she'd like me inviting some other girl to come hang out so late at night, now wouldn't she?"

"I thought you said you were a bad boy?" she teased as she shivered.

"I am but I never said anything about being a heartbreaker" he chuckled and took his black jacket off to give it to her as they sat by the fire.

Everyone ate smores and tacos as Ven had no choice but to mix only three soda choices together.

It was nearing three in the morning when everyone decided to go home knowing that by know the police were long done with their patrol of the town at night.

Terra and Aqua went their own way waving goodbye, Axel left with a simple "see ya" along with Riku who was going the same direction, Ven took Sora home, as Roxas escorted Namine home.

Vanitas and Xion were left alone as he walked her home as they made small talk about everything and nothing at all, really just going through those awkward basic questions to get to know each other better as he made her laugh while he played and chased her around the sidewalk.

"You know that you're kinda like the glue of your group?" Xion thoughtfully said as Vanitas waited for her to explain further.

She warmly smiled and continued, "I see how they react around you; you bring the life to the group. They're all great by themselves when they're alone but you're like that magnetic glue that makes everything so much better" she knew that, that sounded a lot better in her head causing her to slightly blush at how cheesy she was being.

Vanitas smirked and had to ask, "What kind of glue am I? Super glue or that cheap crap?"

Xion hummed and thought about it lightly tapping her index finger against her lips as she shook her head, "Guess you'll never know" she teased.

"Whatever, like I really wanted to know" he pouted as she giggled.

Before they both knew it, they had arrived at her house as he carefully helped her up the tree as he did when he helped her out of it earlier.

Getting inside quietly from the windowsill, she frowned and fought mentally in her head if she should ask him. Biting her lower lip, she just bit the bullet, "Will… I… will I ever see you again?" she innocently asked as he whispered back, "You will" he simply said as he leaned into her and kissed her cheek completely catching her off guard as he quickly dropped down the tree with a loud thud causing the neighbors dogs to start barking.

He gave her his two finger salute and then stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way home. As she watched him leave, she had forgotten that she was still wearing his black jacket that smelled just like him mixed with some sort of spicy cologne. Touching her cheek that was still tingly partially because she was cold and partially because he had kissed her, she closed her window, going to sleep with lingering memories of the night she spent with the bad boy she had just met named Vanitas.

The very same one she had asked her father if he were cute, the very same one who she saved that night just as he saved her from the loneliness she was feeling even if he didn't know it. It felt really nice being a part of a group for once and getting a say in what she wanted to do, being able to vote and play around and tease each other. It felt a lot different than how it did with the few friends she did have and rarely ever spent time with. An atmosphere that she never wanted to leave now knowing just how nice it could be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning, Xion awoke to a light knocking on her window as she yawned and got up. Stretching her muscles, she slid off bed groggily slipping on a pair of purple fluffy slippers and made her way to the window opening it. Finding Vanitas sitting on the branch of the tree, her eyes widened as she quickly rushed to get her black fuzzy blanket and covered herself so he couldn't see that she had slept in a pair of pale pink bunny pj bottoms, a light purple pj camisole and of course his black jacket.

"Haven't you heard of a door?" she grumpily yawned forgetting that if he did, her dad would find out.

He chuckled, "I prefer this earthy rooted elevator, thanks"

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked as he threw a bag into her room.

"It's almost noon and wear that. I'll be waiting down the tree with my dog" he simply said and dropped down the branch with a thud that made a dog howl - assuming that it was his dog.

Confused, Xion closed her window and picked up the bag seeing a black kimono style dress adorned in a red rose pattern. With the dress, there was a pair of red pumps with bow ties on the sides of the straps.

Quickly taking the dress and shoes, she made her way to the bathroom hurriedly taking a five minute shower and got ready within fifteen which was fast for her.

Running downstairs, she tried to avoid seeing her parents, especially her dad who would question why she was dressed up so early in the day. Saying that she was going out, she made her way out the front door as her dad was too busy paying attention to the soccer match on tv and her mom was busy with the laundry.

Outside she found Vanitas leaning against the tree and seeing that he was matching her in his black jeans, black dress shoes, and red long sleeved slim fit casual dress shirt. On the side of his jeans, he had a silver chain link wallet attached to a loop of his jeans and his usual black tongue ring was changed to a red one to completely match.

Xion herself wore a simple silver choker adorned with a small red gem in the center and a small red rose hair clip on the side and that was about it. She was short but the heels gave her an extra two inches to stand a bit closer to Vanitas' height but he was still taller. She kept her jewelry simple knowing that wearing any bracelets would have been hidden underneath the long sleeves of the kimono style dress. She almost felt underdressed with seeing how nice Vanitas cleaned up. She had never noticed the silver arrow industrial piercings he had on the top of his ears or even the black diamond studs before.

Forgetting about their appearance, Xion stood frozen when she noticed the full black giant wolf next to him. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, taking him a second to understand. "Don't worry, Cerberus is a wolf husky hybrid. He's just a gentle giant and won't act out unless he's being protective and senses any danger. He's a medium content wolf dog so he's not too wild" Vanitas explained as Cerberus wagged his tail and barked happily.

Xion relaxed as she allowed the dog to get near her knowing that it wanted her to scratch behind his ears. "I've never seen a hybrid before" she eased as the dog nuzzled the side of her leg and laid down on the grass rolling around in a playful mood.

"I've had him ever since he was just a baby, I used to travel a lot with my old man due to his job while my mom would stay home with Sora. On one of our trips while staying in Twilight Town, my dad found a litter of puppies in an alley way, their mom had died and we guessed the pups themselves went a day or two without food. My dad donated the seven out of eight pups to a local exotic pet store knowing that they had more wolf in them than a normal husky and he saw how attached I became with the youngest one so… the rest is history. Cerberus likes people and he'll listen to almost anyone if they give him treats but he's not stupid, he won't follow or stray away too far if I'm not near. He loves peanut butter, keep that in mind" Vanitas smirked and took Xion's hand as Cerberus followed behind.

"Will do" Xion giggled as she tried to remain calm, "So… umm… why are we dressed up? And how did you know my size?"

"I could just tell, besides Aqua's fashion royalty so don't worry about giving it back, okay?"

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"The life of a bad boy is a spontaneous one"

"You know, I was warned about this thanks to your cousin" she shook her head smiling as they walked along the sidewalk, the view of the beach and small island in the distance.

Vanitas chuckled and led the way to a small art gallery where they were greeted by the rest of his group who were all dressed up for the occasion. Inside the gallery, they gathered around a hidden piece covered in a red velvet cloth.

"So glad the guest of honor could make it!" Ven cheered, wearing almost the same thing as Vanitas except his shirt was white and he wore an orange silk tie to match Olette's strapless orange chiffon high-low mini dress.

He hugged Xion and held her at arm's length as he continued, "After this, we're all going for tacos!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and shoved him away as he stood near the covered piece, taking Xion by her hand as she gave him a confused look. "Alright so we all know why we're here but the guest of honor doesn't, so let's get this over with so we can go over to the restaurant and get some grub. I'm starving" he smirked as everyone laughed, "The police is always on our case but they just don't get us, so to show Xion – our newest member what we're all about, we decided to set up a private event to welcome you here. So yeah… welcome to the group, Xion, if it weren't for you, I'd be in jail for the what? Eighty-third time or something?" he finished as he revealed the new piece of art the entire team all worked on which was a stencil silhouette of a short haired girl similar to Xion wearing futuristic looking goggles, blowing bubbles in a splatter of colorful paints with bubbles drifting around the entire piece. It was a beautiful piece that left most of all Xion speechless.

"Pfft. Try more like ninety-third time!" Ven chimed in, "No, I wanna say more like a hundred and tenth time!" Terra laughed as Vanitas flipped both of them off.

"Screw both of you" Vanitas stuck out his tongue as the guys laughed doing the same thing being childish.

"Dorks" Aqua shook her head sighing, Cerberus sitting right beside her happily wagging his tail and barking as everyone laughed.

Taking their glasses of champagne they all raised their drinks as Xion bit her bottom lip. "What's wrong?" Vanitas asked her whispering, as Xion stared deep into his piercing golden eyes and asked, "W-W-Why are you doing all this for me? We've just met"

Vanitas frowned, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the art gallery, "Simple, I like you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

What will happen next?

Chap. Three should be up soon as well.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	3. Oh, It Is Love

AN: Useless trivia, chapters two and three are titled after songs. By who, you may ask? Should I say? Hmm.

Trolololol.

Happy reading~

Oh, It Is Love

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now tell me again, how the hell are we related?" Ven asked glaring at both Roxas and Vanitas.

"My mom is your mom, stupid" Roxas replied.

"Our grandparents had sex" Vanitas yawned, leaving it at that as Ven and Roxas cringed horrified. Taking a spoonful out of a peanut butter jar, he let Cerberus lick the spoon as he laid on the couch with the wolf dog laying right beside him.

"That's not what I meant, ew, ugh, I meant, how the hell do you both not know what a taco salad is?!" Ven asked again, this time throwing a pillow aiming at both of them, missing Vanitas completely, it hit the side of Roxas' leg who was sitting with his back against the couch on the floor.

"That's not a taco, it's just a salad with meat" Roxas shrugged, "Big deal"

"Hey, I may be a carnivore most of the time but I'm also a fully dedicated herbivore, okay!" Ven defended his beloved taco salad with all his might.

"That would make you an omnivore, dumbass" Vanitas spooned more peanut butter and gave it to Cerberus who happily wagged his tail faster.

Closing his eyes, Roxas groaned, "It's too damn hot to do anything and having this pointless conversation isn't helping"

"It's not pointless!" Ven stuck his tongue out, "So tell us what happened with Xion? What's going on between you two?" he asked, completely changing the subject and his playfully grumpy mood.

"What do you mean, 'what happened', nothing happened, that's what" Vanitas sighed.

"So you two aren't going out?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I mean, no, we're just taking things slow, you know, with her dad being a cop and all" Vanitas shrugged.

"Hey, speaking of, I don't remember Vani ever having a legit girlfriend!" Ven quickly shot out of the neon blue bean bag chair and tackled Vanitas on the couch causing Cerberus to jump off. Straddling him, Ven shook Vanitas' shoulders, "You've never had a girlfriend before! No gf for Vani! You're totally a virgin dude!" he laughed leaning closer in. "I bet you've never even kissed a girl before" Ven whispered near his face.

Vanitas shoved his face away as he turned his neck, "Just because I've never had an officially permanent and completely serious girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm a virgin and besides," he chuckled and faced Ven, "I don't kiss and tell"

That sent Ven through the roof with energy as he shook Vanitas violently as he begged to know more. "Cheeky bastard! Who did you sleep with?! When! Where! Wait, where was I?! Why didn't you tell meeeee?!" Ven cried, "I thought that you loved me enough to tell me, remember our pact? No secrets, dude!"

Vanitas got up from the couch causing Ven to get thrown off of him as he yawned again, "I'm not about to spill all of my dirty little secrets to you, now, let's get the hell out of here and go the beach or something"

"I'll call Terra and the others" Roxas got up and took his smartphone out of his pocket.

"I'll let Sora and Riku know!" Ven ran upstairs to Sora's room as he barged in where the two teens were playing a zombie video game that Namine had let them borrow.

Taking his headphones, Vanitas plugged them into his cell phone and made his way with Cerberus to Xion's house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what do you think of Vanitas, Namine?" Xion asked, laying on her bed as Namine sat in the computer chair by her desk.

Spinning around on the chair, Namine smiled, "I've known Vani since we were little kids. He's a great guy, a little rough around the edges but it's like they say – a diamond in the rough"

"Oh? So I'm a diamond now? None of that cubic zirconia crap, I see" a voice said coming out through the opened window. Laughing he carefully entered through, "I feel loved"

"Exactly how much of that did you hear?" Namine asked as Xion shot out of her bed.

"You can't be in here, Vanitas! My dad might find out!" she harshly whispered trying to push him back out the window when she paused, noticing what he was wearing, "You're wearing shorts" she stopped and circled him.

He was wearing red basketball shorts, a black wife beater, and black and red sneakers.

"I do own a couple of shorts, thank you very much" Vanitas crossed his arms, "Besides, it's hot as hell outside and that's why I'm here. We're having a beach day on the small island so hurry up and get ready. I'll be waiting outside by the tree with Cerberus"

Walking backwards, Vanitas leaped off the windowsill onto the tree branch and jumped down with a thud that made Cerberus bark.

Inside the girls giggled shaking their heads, "Does Vanitas only wear red and black?" Xion asked, taking two towels out of her closet.

Namine laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah, I don't think he even knows other colors exist. I've seen him wear a navy blue shirt once for a concert performance during our freshmen year but other than that, he just sticks to dark colors. He's pale already as it is!"

Taking a large zebra pattern tote bag out, Xion stuffed the towels, sunscreen, and other essentials as she decided on a bathing suit to wear.

"Hey do you mind if I borrow a bikini or something?" Namine asked, "I really don't want to run all the way home"

Xion nodded, "Sure, we're the same size anyways"

"Thanks" Namine smiled and picked a white bikini top with black bikini shorts.

Xion went with a lilac purple frilly bikini top and black bikini skirt.

Once they were ready, they went downstairs where Xion's dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with her mom away at a book club meeting.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that, young lady?" her dad asked without looking away from his newspaper knowing that she couldn't fool him with the long baggy white t-shirt that fit her like a mini dress she was wearing to cover her swimsuit.

"I'm going to the beach with Namine, I'll be back by curfew, bye dad!" Xion quickly tried pushing Namine out the front door when her dad cleared his throat stopping her in her tracks.

"Will there be boys there?" he sternly questioned.

Xion nervously laughed, "No way! It's a girl thing, daddy"

At her use of 'daddy' he eased up and allowed her to go, "Have fun, sweetheart and don't forget your pepper spray!"

She groaned, "Yes sir" taking the pepper spray out of her tote bag and showing it to him as proof.

Running out, Xion threw the small can of pepper spray into a nearby bush. They found Vanitas leaning against the tall tree with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?" he complained, "Everyone's waiting at the dock now"

"Sorry, my dad" Xion meekly took Vanitas' hand as they made their way to the beach to meet up with everyone. Taking their usual two boats, they arrived at the small island where the twins – Ven and Roxas handled and took care of the fire pit and food.

Aqua and Terra were helping each other apply sunscreen as Namine got ready to sunbathe laying her towel on the sandy ground. Riku and Sora were playing with a frisbee with Cerberus trying to steal it in the middle of the two. Axel took charge of the stereo and started playing music with Olette being the only one in the water.

"Hey, I wanna show you something" Vanitas whispered into Xion's ear, leading her away from the group and taking her into a small cavern.

"What is this place?" she asked as they made their way through the dark and damp path to their destination.

"We call it the secret place, it's just a small damp cave filled with rocks. I found this place the first time I ventured off to this small island. It's public property yet no one comes here so when I was old enough to handle a boat on my own, I found this secret place and for a couple of years we would come and play in here or draw on the rocks with smaller rocks or even chalk sometimes" Vanitas walked ahead, taking care of any vines or tree branches that were in the way as they entered the dimly lit room with a small light source coming from a hole in the ceiling.

"Why is there a wooden door here?"

"See, that's one of the mysteries of this small island that we don't know about but we guess that whoever first discovered this place must have tried drilling their way to the other side but stopped halfway and just made an entrance right around the corner from the waterfall and small wooden shack outside"

"Did you draw this one here?" Xion smiled, pointing to a small messy drawing of a kid with spiky hair giving a girl with short hair a paopu fruit.

Vanitas smirked, "Surprisingly no, Sora must have drawn that a year or two ago. His crush, this girl named Kairi used to have short hair much like yours but she's long since grown it out"

"That's cute" sitting down with her back against the wooden door, Xion closed her eyes, "This place, I can really feel that it's something very special. Sixteen years, and I can't believe this is my first time discovering these things. Thank you… Vani" she whispered.

Vanitas really liked how his nickname sounded on her lips as he picked up a small rock and found an empty space on a blank rock. Sitting down, he started to chisel in a picture that represented both himself and Xion. "You know, you don't have to thank me, Xion. We live on a small island, this is the least that we can do to entertain ourselves even for a little while"

Xion softly laughed, "You say that like it's so easy to do"

"It is"

"Not when you're the daughter of the head police officer"

"Your old man can't keep you locked up in chains in a high tower forever you know. He knows that someday you'll eventually meet a guy and have to date and hey, if he's not a compete jerk then you two will get married and get down and busy like rabbits. Maybe have five kids or even an entire mini football team, the sky's the limit"

"I'm in love with the idea of being free and as exaggerated as your view of my eventual life is… I really like it"

Vanitas chuckled and threw the rock away, finishing a simple picture of a detailed paopu fruit with their initials on it.

"Open your eyes" a warm breath with a spicy pleasant scent fanned against her cold skin as she slowly opened her eyes, relaxing from her tense alertness to his close proximity to her, not noticing when he had crawled his way to her.

Moving his head to the side, she could see the rock that he had been scrapping at. Seeing the drawing of the simple but detailed paopu fruit with their initials on it made her blush. To locals like they were, they highly believed in the power of the paopu fruit believing that once two people who liked each other shared it – their destinies would become intertwined together for all eternity, forever and ever.

"Do you mean it? Are you serious about this?" Xion's eyes widened.

Whispering, Vanitas leaned in closer, "If you don't think we're moving too fast… I'd like to"

"We… we… we… could get in trouble. You don't know my dad, Vani. He goes easy on you with his tough talk and macho exterior but… but…" Xion started shaking, fearing the worse and anticipating future scenarios in her mind.

"Shh… shh… hey, I'm not asking you for your soul on a signed contract sheet," the palm of his hand gently caressed her blushing burning cheek, "I'm just asking for a chance. If you don't like something or don't want to do something, I'll understand. I won't pressure you into anything, I'd risk it all, Xion. I've got nothing to lose except for losing your trust" Vanitas whispered.

"W-W-We'll t-t-take i-i-it slow?" Xion stuttered.

Vanitas nodded, "At a snail's pace if you'd like"

Xion inhaled and exhaled, taking in and letting out deep breathes trying to calm herself down as her heart beat raced feeling as if it wanted to jump right out of her chest. This could actually work out, so far she wasn't caught and she was really good at being sneaky and quiet. She would have to act this way anyways once she had a boyfriend because her dad would literally interrogate and possibly try to scare any male who set foot in a five foot radius near her with the threat of a nice long barrel and very shiny shotgun. She knew it sounded crazy but she was a teenager and teens were expected to act irrational and stupid and wild and start learning how to be independent people of their own, making their own mistakes along the way. No matter who the person was – they all long for one thing and that is to be loved back.

She knew that she could come to love Vanitas in the future, they had this bond, this unbreakable connection that was comfortable and it was crazy knowing that they had only know each other for literally a few days. She felt something for him and it was there, it wasn't exactly love but she knew that she really, really, really liked him and that attraction always made her blush and gave her this full feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach as if her heart would pop like a balloon into thousands of pieces of colorful confetti.

If she had learned anything from tv, she knew that jumping onto a speeding car was highly advised against but that's exactly what she was doing right now – Vanitas just asked her to be his… his girlfriend. He didn't have to ask her directly, she knew by just that picture of the paopu fruit. People never joked about the paopu fruit let alone take it so lightly like it meant nothing.

"Share a paopu with me, Xion" Vanitas asked, snapping her out of her worried thoughts.

"O-O-Okay" she squeaked.

"Can I kiss you?" Vanitas gently asked, not wanting to freak her out and keeping to his promise of keeping things slow between them.

Not being able to voice a yes, she forced herself to look directly at him wanting to so badly cast her head down and avoid all eye contact. Nodding, she closed her eyes feeling as Vanitas leaned in closer and closer until eventually their lips made soft contact.

Vanitas pulled back chuckling, "Relax, just relax for me, Xion"

Xion's muscles tensed a lot more when he spoke. She just wanted to die already knowing that she had already failed. This was her first real kiss and she was too tense to enjoy the tingling feeling.

Sighing, Vanitas decided to make her relax by quickly taking her off guard in a fast starting kiss that made Xion relax and slowly turned into a nice pleasant kiss. Xion tried to will her shaky hands to wrap themselves around his neck or grab him or do something. She really had no clue on what she was doing but it felt nice and she was at least grateful that Vanitas at least knew what he was doing or else this would have been a hundred times more awkward if they were both new at this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The meat's almost gone, where the heck were you two?!" Ven narrowed his eyes, pointing at them with his meat fork used for grilling.

Vanitas shrugged, yawning again as he held Xion's hand who was looking down the entire time too embarrassed to speak. "We were gone for maybe an hour, how the hell did you almost finish all the meat?" Vanitas asked him as Ven took a tortilla and made another taco stuffing it in his face, "I've been eating, that's how. Everyone else went for the burgers and hot dogs because… THEY ALL SUCK!" Ven yelled at everyone who were all scattered all around doing their own thing not hearing his complaint.

"Shut it, Ven!" Roxas threw him a cold water bottle.

"Hey!" he yelled, dropping the grilling fork on a small plastic table and running after Roxas who took off.

Olette just shook her head smiling and took over the grilling while her boyfriend chased his twin brother around.

"I'm gonna take a cat nap with Cerberus" Vanitas told Xion as he leaned in and quickly pecked her cheek catching her completely off guard.

She stood paralyzed for a brief moment wanting nothing more than to put a brown paper bag over her head and hide, still not being used to how spontaneous Vanitas could be but he was being incredibly sweet and only showing her that sweeter, romantic, softer side to him. She really liked it.

"Umm… o-okay" nodding, she watched Vanitas leave her side and lay on his black towel, whistling for Cerberus to come as he barked and stole the frisbee from Riku and Sora.

"Cerberus!" they yelled as they ran after the wolf dog.

Feeling like it was too much to be near everyone, Xion made her way to the wooden shack so she could go upstairs to the smallest island not feeling like swimming and taking the steps to reach it. On the mini island, she found Namine sitting on the paopu tree alone.

Turning around, Namine waved, "Oh hey Xion, I thought you were Roxas for a sec there"

Shyly smiling, Xion crossed her arms holding herself as she hunched her back a little wishing that she were a turtle who had a giant shell big enough to swallow her up in.

"What's up? You're pretty quiet" Namine asked concerned for her friend.

Xion sat down next to Namine on the giant long branch of the paopu tree, shaking her head, she softly spoke, "I'm fine… really. It just hasn't quite registered in my head yet"

"What hasn't?"

"Well… umm…."

"Xion…?"

"Vanitas and I… he… and I… well… we… we… kissed"

Xion covered herself, hiding underneath the long baggy t-shirt she was wearing. She was going to take it off as soon as they arrived on the island but Vanitas didn't give her much time to settle as he whisked her away and well here she is now and deciding to not reveal what she wore, especially to Vanitas, her boyfriend.

Namine's smile instantly spread as great as the cheshire's cat as she hugged Xion who was already jumpy. "So he's finally done it"

"Done what?"

"Get a girlfriend. Look, I've known Vani for years, we were neighbors. I lived right across the street from him for years but then we bought a bigger house so I moved a little closer on the side where Roxas lives. It's great because I'm never too far away from my boyfriend but this isn't about me, this is about you Xion. I know Vani, he's stubborn as an old mule, he doesn't play well with others, and he's not that nice of a person unless you're his friend. Sure, he's had that occasional date here and there but it never went past that first date base. He doesn't like the figurative blonde bimbo type and much less cheerleaders. He's very picky and if I knew exactly why he'd settle now, I honestly wish I could tell you but I have a feeling as to why" Namine smiled, lightly squeezing Xion's shoulder and continued, "For all the negative that Vani has, he shines brighter due to all his positive. He's the most loyal guy I know, he never lies and he would take a bullet for just about anyone if they meant that much to him. I love him as a brother and I love you too Xion as one of my best friends. I wouldn't know a more perfect person for Vani. Sure the circumstances you face with your dad being a cop and Vani being prone to getting into serious trouble will be difficult factors to overcome but if you can look past the walls in your way, you'll discover a treasure worth fighting for"

Xion sat speechless, not knowing exactly what to say other than thanking her or agreeing on what she did know so far about Vanitas, "You're very wise" Xion smiled, feeling herself relax once again.

"You're talking to a video game queen here, that and I know what it feels like Xion, when we first started going out, I would bring stacks and just piles and piles of video games with me to Roxas' house. His mom thought I was just a slacker who played video games all day but slowly but surely I started to prove that I'm more than a pretty gamer girl. She later saw that I was vice president of the sophomore student council, honor roll student, and my grade point average that I worked hard on now stands at a perfect four point zero. I could have easily became the student council president with being on the council for two years so I gained seniority and all but my parents rely on me to test new products and designs as my personal homework at home. Seeing how much of a hard worker I am who knows how to balance her time pretty well, Roxas' mom started to approve with his help of showing her that I'm much more and eventually she asked me to start tutoring Roxas" Namine laughed remembering her bumpy misunderstanding with Roxas' mother in the beginning of their budding relationship.

Xion giggled shaking her head, "Wow, tutoring your boyfriend, that's great"

"Roxas wasn't so happy about it, you know, guys" Namine shrugged rolling her eyes, "He eventually came running to me since he was overall failing math and after that he had smashed a computer due to failing a computer science test" Namine sighed, "I love that idiot, you know? I really do and I get where your insecurities come from but don't let them block you from everything. Don't let fear keep you from having fun and enjoying yourself having a good time and even if things don't work out, you'll always have us as a group, no one will ever think bad of you and I know for sure that Vanitas would never abandon you either if you called it quits"

Xion bit her bottom lip, she was exactly as Namine had said – insecure. Not knowing what the future might hold had scared her and preventing herself from try new things had made her even more scared. Xion hugged Namine and jumped off the tree branch taking off her baggy t-shirt. "Thank you, Namine" she said and made her way back down, wanting nothing more than to be with her boyfriend.

Feeling comfortable and giddy about it, she went down and stood in front of Vanitas, blocking his sunlight. "Get up you bum" she confidently said, feeling that if they were going to make this relationship work, he had to know the real her even though she was still a bit shy and felt really embarrassed about what she was about to say.

Vanitas took off his sunglasses and got up with the help of the large sun umbrella's pole, still a bit groggy and out of it. "What's up?" he asked, yawing again.

Xion took in a deep breath and let it out, as she twisted her t-shirt in her hands, "I'd like to try kissing again"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

What will happen next?

Chap. Four should be up soon as well since I'm on a roll with this story so it's my current thing I guess. lol.

I really didn't want to take my sweet time and make things all slow with the whole relationship building and all that sexual tension and passive-aggressive-ness. LOL. Jk. I just wanted to get the whole budding relationship out of the way so I apologize if this chapter was a bit more emotional/serious, possibly a bit cheesy and mushy and just not as funny with silly Ven's constant trolling which I assure you – fun things are to come soon in the next chap!

When I think of Vanitas and Xion – it's like putting lighter fluid to gunpowder. It starts off slow at first but before you know it – BAM! Just like an explosion, a ticking time bomb, etc. My list of analogies could go on and on but really that's just a minor hint as to what's to come in the future in this fic.

Ps. There's still one missing new member from the group! Just like Kairi – will we ever see Sora confess to her or even see the proof in the pictures that Riku took? We shall see!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	4. Love Like War

AN: Things are about to heat up! *Wink, wink*

Here's another title named after a song title. Huhuhu. One more chap to go!

Happy reading~

Love Like War

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tongues clashed and fought for dominance as small hands reached and pulled, tugging on jet black spiky hair. "Vani… tas" Xion moaned as his tongue left a blazing trail down her jaw and stopped at her throat.

"…Stop…" she moaned as he grunted, lightly sucking on fair skin, reddening as she titled her head up higher to give him more. "Your… parents…" she gasped as he bit down, knowing already that he left a hickey with her skin being sensitive.

"Don't care" he whispered briefly pulling away and claiming her lips again as he lifted her up, straddling him on his bed, she tugged harder on soft spikes as their make out session intensified.

She knew that she would have been caught dead for sure if she ever invited him over to her place. Her dad had this sense about these type of things and it was almost frightening at how accurate it could be.

With his parents gone on a weekend trip to Radiant Garden not knowing when they would be back, they had the whole house left to themselves. Sora was spending the night at Riku's the entire weekend and Xion lied about staying with Namine who was the best friend a girl could ask for, happily covering for her.

They had been dating for three months since Vanitas' confession and each and every day since then, he showed her more sides of him that made her feel incredible. She no longer felt embarrassed or shy around him and she was glad for that. She felt more comfortable with him and being a part of his group of friends. They agreed on taking things slow and Vanitas had kept to his promise but as things progressed, it seemed harder and harder to keep to said promises but for now they've only gone as far as making out.

Cerberus barked as he entered the unlocked room, interrupting the couple as he happily jumped on the bed, knowing that Xion was in _his _place right next to _his _master.

Pulling away for some much needed oxygen, Xion giggled as the energetic wolf dog rolled all over the bed. "Cerberus!" she laughed giving the loyal gentle giant a nice tummy rub as he wagged his tail faster.

"Let's go out and get some sea salt ice cream" Vanitas suggested as he pecked Xion's cheek and continuously did so until she faced him and kissed his lips.

"Okay" she said as they ended up kissing again for another ten minutes before calming down and actually getting out of the house with Cerberus in tow.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the restaurant that Olette worked as a waitress. Entering together, they were greeted by Olette who got up from the booth she was sitting at with Ven.

"Hey Vani! Xion!" she smiled and took out her small paper pad, "What can I get ya?" she asked, ready to write down with her pencil, wetting the tip with her tongue before jotting down the order.

"Just one sea salt sundae, two waters, and a meat patty smothered in peanut butter" Vanitas ordered, taking a seat with Xion as far away from Ven as possible.

"Coming right up!" she said and entered the kitchen to place the order.

"Rude!" Ven shouted as he stuffed his face with a tuna sandwich for once, knowing all too well that Vanitas was avoiding him on purpose.

"Shouldn't we sit with Ven instead?" Xion asked as Vanitas smirked, "I already share the same blood with that idiot, spoiling him now would be setting a bad influence on him"

Xion rolled her eyes, sighing, "Ever the loving cousin, I see"

Vanitas took her hand on the table, gently caressing it and rubbing circles on her soft skin as they waited for their order. Xion couldn't help but blush, just looking directly into those piercing golden eyes had set her heart racing, igniting her bones, and wishing this reality wasn't a dream.

She really wanted to kiss him but didn't feel too comfortable with showing too much PDA, especially with his friends around and Ven being the worst of the bunch with his constant teasing whenever Vanitas would act a lot nicer than usual.

"Hey, listen, I might come home late tonight, the group wants me to finish the final details on this mural piece they've been working on. If I get caught, I don't want you there so don't wait up for me. Cerberus will most likely bark or howl, letting you know whenever I get back" Vanitas told her as she nodded with a simple, "Okay"

She was a bit disappointed since she hoped to just stay up with him, just watching movies and eating popcorn until they would pass out but she knew how important their art was to them so she would be fine with their time being cut short.

"Heeeeelllllooooo, guys! I've been calling out to you for like, the past five minutes!" Ven tried throwing a french fry at the back of Vanitas' head trying to get his attention when Vanitas snapped his fingers making Cerberus get up and signaling him to growl.

"Did you forget Ven, Cerberus _loves _french fries just as much as peanut butter" he laughed as Ven's eyes widened seeing the giant wolf dog run down the aisle to where Ven was sitting in his both alone.

"Cerberus! No! Bad dog!" Ven cried as Cerberus took a mouthful of fries away from his plate.

"Jerk! I just wanted to know if we're still all going to Axel's later!" Ven sighed, "Olette, babe, I need more fries!"

"Sure thing, pumpkin!" Olette called out as she came out with Vanitas' order.

"Just put the food on Ven's table, Olette" Vanitas said as she did so, "C'mon, Xion" he said, shaking his head, hating when she was right.

Sitting with Ven at his booth, Vanitas took his spoon and took a bite, "If I sent the text then of course we're going. My word is final"

"Does Axel know that we're going to his place?" Ven asked.

"Does he need to know?" Vanitas smirked, "Take the fun out of surprises why don't you, dear cousin"

"A warning would be nice, Vani" Xion shook her head, digging into the sundae. "Oh!" she gasped when she noticed the paopu that Olette sneakily added to it.

Ven's attention was glued onto Xion's surprised expression as he smiled and howled causing Cerberus to howl along with him for a second before going back to eating his meat patty covered in smooth peanut butter.

"Kiss the girl!" Ven sang, "C'mon Vani, be a man dude!"

Vanitas silently glared, hating being told what to do, especially being placed in a situation involving a paopu. He knew that Olette meant well and couldn't exactly hate her for it since she was the sweetest girl that was dating a complete idiot but whenever she got mad – boy did she get mad. No one in the group ever dared to mess with Olette, it was a pact they all silently made years ago when they had just met the seven year old girl who was defending an eight year old Ven from bullies who had pushed him down a flight of stairs. Olette threw rocks at the older boys and chased after them with a shovel. It was love at first fright for Ven and Olette was the only one to go visit him at the hospital every single day, staying there from the moment they allowed visitors to when she was practically kicked out each night.

Xion started to become self-conscious, nervous, and her whole body started to shiver feeling uncomfortable and exactly how she felt when Vanitas had asked her to go steady with him. Knowing that there was an internal war going on in her brain, Vanitas took the paopu fruit and placed it in a napkin, wrapping it and stuffing it into his pocket for later. He wasn't so into the myth of the legendary fruit but he knew that it meant something special on this island. Born and raised on Destiny Island – it was hard to forget about island traditions.

"There, problem solved" he said as he continued eating while holding Xion's hand underneath the table to calm her down.

"Tease! You're no fun!" Ven whined as Xion giggled.

Vanitas was always looking out for her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel straddled him as he gripped tightly on the loose fabric of his lover's shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath.

Saix let out a strangled whimper as his lips attacked burning hot flesh, trying to desperately savor this alone time with Axel. His hands start to roam as one hand falls lower and grips onto Axel's studded belt.

Tugging on the belt, it slowly loosens as Saix starts to see Axel's crimson boxers. His lips pressed hard against Axel's throat as he bites down. Axel loudly groans as Saix gently licks the reddened skin. His hand slowly starts to slide under Axel's boxers when he hears a loud banging noise at the front door.

"This is the police, open up!" Ven laughs, "Movie night bro!"

Axel quickly composed himself, slamming his apartment door open, "WHAT THE HELL" he raged, "I didn't get the memo!"

"Yeah well, we all did" Ven laughed, walking past him shoving his cell phone's screen to his face. "See! Vani wanted to surprise you! So… SURPRISE!"

Terra entered with Aqua at his side, "Oh hey, Saix! We didn't know you were in town!" Aqua went and hugged Saix who returned the greeting, "I'm off work for a week so I surprised Axel, the train ride from here to Twilight Town is fairly short"

"That's great man" Terra greeted him as Roxas, Namine, Sora, Riku, Olette, and Cerberus entered the apartment.

"I hate you all right about now. I can't even have any alone time with _my _boyfriend" Axel grumbled as he fell onto his black recliner as Ven decided on the stack of movies with Olette. "Ha! We totally cockblocked you!"

"Where's Vanitas?" Axel asked, ignoring Ven.

"He's running a bit late with Xion" Roxas answered, in the kitchen with Namine and Saix making popcorn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

This fic will have one more chap and that'll be the end of it.

There will be plenty and I mean PLENTY of Ven's adorable trolling self in the near future in other fics and the crazy gang together!

This was really a simple idea that was sparked due to Tumblr and I really don't want it dragged on and never updated.

I apologize for making this chap so short, and if all seems a bit rushed, but it's one of those kinds of ideas.

I was out of town so my 'fast' update was pushed back and delayed.

The final – chap five will come very, very soon!

Ps. Saix is among those new members in the group as mentioned in the previous end AN, there's still one more and that's Marluxia himself!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


End file.
